A Different World (COMPLETE)
by Sboyle92
Summary: Anna Stark is the estranged younger sister of Tony Stark. After running away when turning 18 because of the inattention from her brother, she changes her name to Anna Jackson and is now a Lieutenant under the command of Captain William Lennox. After turning 23, Anna has decided it is time to reach out to her brother. Part 1 of Transformers/Avengers Crossover.
1. Chapter 1 - Present

**Transformers + Avengers Crossover**

 **Anna Stark is the estranged younger sister of Tony Stark. After running away when turning 18 because of the inattention from her brother, she changes her name to Anna Jackson and is now a Lieutenant under the command of Captain William Lennox. After turning 23, Anna has decided it is time to reach out to her brother, but something happens before she can, something out of this world.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or Avengers.**

Chapter 1 - Present

Anna felt a smile curve her lips as she listened to her team talk on the way back to base in the helicopter.

"Oh, God, five months of this." Fig said. "I can't wait to get a little taste of home. A plate of mama's alligators _etoufee_."

This caused all of them to look at Fig, all of them thinking basically the same thing. Only Epps vocalized it though. "You've been talking about barbecued 'gators and crickets for the last two weeks. I'm never going to your mama's house, Fig. I promise."

"But Bobby, Bobby, 'gators are known to have the most succulent meat." Fig cut in as the two began to argue.

"I understand." Epps said but then Fig began to speak in spanish. None of them spoke spanish, except for Fig and Anna.

"English, please, english." Epps said. Lennox cut in.

"I mean, how many times have we… We don't speak Spanish. I told you that." Lennox said when Fig looked at him.

"Jackson does." Fig said, all of the males on her team turning to glance at her but all she did was smile at them from where she was sitting by the hatch of the plane.

Lennox rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well none of us are renowned geniuses with an IQ of 187 and counting. None of us have graduated from age 12 and then gone off to college at the age of thirteen and then graduate with a doctorate degree." Anna decided to cut in now.

"I actually have 3 PhDs now, working on my 4th, Captain. I have B.A.s in Psychology, Computer Science, and Biology, and I hold Ph.D.s in Chemistry, Engineering, and Mathematics. I am currently working on a Ph.D. in Languages and I'll actually have it when I take the test when we get back home." Anna said. Her teammates's eyes widened. They had known she was smart but they had never known how smart she actually was. "Oh, and I also have an eidetic memory and can read 20,000 words per minute."

Lennox breathed out a breath in astonishment while Epps seemed to be putting something together in his mind. "Wait! That's how you get your reports done so fast? Here I've been thinking all of these years that you either didn't have to do as many as the rest of us or you somehow added them to our stacks!"

Anna threw her head back and laughed.

"It's about time you realized it, Epps! I've been waiting for to ask or do something about your thoughts but you never said a word!" Epps just smiled at his female teammate while the others laughed.

"Just you wait, Jackson. Paybacks a b****."

Anna returned his grin and turned her eyes onto Donnelly who was speaking.

"Hey, you guys remember weekends? Huh? The Sox at Fenway. Cold hotdog and a flat beer." Donnelly said. Fig smiled.

"Perfect day." Fig turned his head towards Lennox. "What about you, Captain?" then turned his head to Anna, who he had just realized none of them knew that much about, even after being on the same team for three years. "And what about you, Jackson? What are your perfect days?"

Lennox smiled. "I just can't wait to hold my baby girl for the first time." The guys started teasing him while Anna just smiled softly, thinking that it was cute.

"He's adorable." Fig said.

"Shut up." Lennox replied, rolling his eyes.

"Hey, Jackson! You never said what yours was!" Donnelly said. Everyone turned their heads towards her again as they waited for her answer even as they landed at base. As soon as they landed and had gotten the all clear, Anna answered.

"Mine's getting another degree so I can keep putting all of you in shame." The guys began to groan at her answer, complaining about homework and school but she didn't pay any attention to them as she walked away and towards the female barracks where the female shower was and a clean change of clothes was calling her name.


	2. Chapter 2 - Past

Chapter 2 - Past

 _Anna is 5, Tony is 15_

"Tony! Look what I made!" Anna said, holding up the robot dog that she had built to try and show her older brother.

"Uh huh, that's great, Anna. Why don't you go play with your toys?" Tony said, not moving his attention away from his project, acting just like how their dad had acted towards Tony when Tony was 5 and trying to show Howard his project.

"But, Tony!"

"Go away, Anna! God, you're such a baby!" Tony said harshly, turning and snatching the robot dog out of Anna's hands before throwing it on the ground, breaking it. Anna could only stare at her brother in shock, silent tears beginning to run down her face. Tony had been caring, loving towards her all of her life, but when he had come back from boarding school this summer, he had begun to treat her like how Howard treated both of them. Anna could only watch as her beloved robot dog that she had spent all year making, eager to show her brother when he came home, was smashed to pieces.

She immediately burst into tears and ran to her room, shutting her door and burying her face into her pillow to stiffle her sobs.

Tony watched her go, a pang of guilt and shame beginning to run through him at the way he had treated his sister, his baby sister. The one that he had vowed to protect the day that she had been born. He realized that he had just treated her how his father treated him… something he had promised to himself that he would never do to Anna, and he did just that.

Tony rose from his desk and picked up the pieces of her robot that she had brought to show him, and walked down the hall to Anna's room to find it locked… locked to keep him out, Tony realized. He pressed his ear against her door and could hear her sobs, even as she tried to stifle them with a pillow. He couldn't believe he had treated her like that, and come to think of it, he had been treating her like that a lot lately, throwing her projects in her face or telling her to go away and to leave him alone whenever she tried to show him something. Today wasn't the first time he had broken something that Anna had made, but it was the first time she had ever had an emotional response about him doing it.

He sighed, going back to his room with the robot dog, pushed his own projects to the side and began to put it back together, noticing that it was actually well constructed for a five year old. It was better put together than any robot that Tony had built at her age.

After putting it back together, Tony began to realize that it was already well past midnight. He turned off his lights and lied down in his bed, resolving to apologize to his sister tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3 - Present

Chapter 3 - Present

Later that night, Anna had joined back up with most of her team, Lennox having gone to the computer communcations tent to video chat with his wife, Sarah a little bit ago after having the boy that they had found earlier that week wandering the dessert help him put some of the gear away.

Anna watched off to the side as Epps and the others played basketball against another team. She found it amusing when Epps trashtalked the other team. His comments could get real creative if he wanted to.

"Watch this crossover, baby. Like Jordan in his prime, pushing through the front line." Epps said, dribbling the ball.

linebreak

Anna looked up when she heard two jets launched into the sky, heading towards something. She began to get a bad feeling, something was coming. Anna had learned years ago to go with these feelings she got sometimes and every single time, she was right. She didn't know what it was, or why she got them, but she was real glad that she had them because they had saved her life and her teammates' several times throughout the years that they've been working together.

She went towards the barracks, speed walking, ignoring her teammates calling out for her before they went back to their basketball game.

Entering the barracks, she stripped out of her casual army issued clothes and began to put on her army fatigues and her kevlar vest, tying her hair into a braid, and then putting the braid into a bun, to keep her hair out of her face. She was letting her instincts now rule her movements, they have never steered her wrong before.

She grabbed her pair of Jimmy Choo Ello sunglasses and then grabbed an insulated backpack before heading to the dining hall tent. Entering, she grabbed twenty bottles of frozen water bottles and putting them into the insultated backpack and then strapping the bag over her shoulders before heading towards the weapon and utilities tent.

Anna was almost there, it being almost nightfall, when she began to hear it.

Shots being fired, the beginning of screams coming from men on the other side of the base. She began to sprint towards the weapons tent, coming inside, she grabbed and strapped on two handguns to her thighs, one MR-15 gun strapped acrossed her chest and two belts of grenades strapped the other way across her chest. She also grabbed some extra bullets for the guns and threw them into her backpack ontop of the water bottles as the sound of dying men and explosions was getting louder. Before she closed her bag, she saw a fully stocked first aid kit for a field medic lying on the table. She grabbed it, tossed it into her bag, and sprinted out of the tent, and towards where she could somehow sense her team were. She came around some tanks to see something that shouldn't be possible. A large, mechanical machine blowing up tanks, helicoptors, jets, and soldiers… And right in front of him, was Epps!

"EPPS!" Anna shouted, sprinting towards the fallen man, sliding into the dirt beside him on her knees. At the same time she did so, she took one of the grenades off of one of the belts across her chest, pulled the pin out, and threw it straight at the robots chest. She pulled Epps up and dragged him towards the others, just in time too because not only was the robot beginning to fire at them, but also, the grenade that she had just launched towards it, exploded.

"Epps, Jackson, let's go!" Lennox said, dragging the two of them in between two tanks just in time because the robot moved its attention from them and onto the large aircraft carriers, firing at them and other soldiers, destroying and killing them all.

As the robot was occupied, they got into one of the few intact tanks and began to move, away from the robot, and hopefully to be able to live another day. Fig drove while Donnely navigated, showing the little boy that had been with Lennox how things worked.

Epps, Anna, and Lennox sat in the back with the others of their team, in shock, not understanding what had happened, why it had happened. As they came down from the adernaline high and fear that had been consuming them, some just fell asleep, not having anymore energy in them. Anna, Lennox, and Epps stayed awake, not able to sleep as they each hoped that what had happened was only a nightmare and that they were going to wake up any minute. Sadly, that didn't happen.

linebreak

"Sir, there has been an emergency broadcast by the Secretary of Defense." JARVIS, the AI, reported. Interrupting his maker's work. Concerned and confused on why JARVIS was telling him this, he questioned him.

"And why should I care about what Secretary Keller has to say?" Tony Stark asked, putting down his wielding and taking off his mask.

"Sir, he has released a list of names of soldiers that were on a base in Qatar. I think you see his broadcast before I tell you anything further, Sir."

"Oh, alright, JARVIS, pull it up."

"I'm John Keller, the U.S. Secretary of Defense. At 1900 local time yesterday, the SOCCENT Forward Operations Base in Qatar was attacked. So far as we know, there were no survivors. My thoughts and prayers go out to the family and friends of the soldiers based at Qatar. We have not, as of yet, been able to identify who attacked the Qatar Base, but be reassured that we will and they will be held accountable for the lives that they destroyed. Thank you."

The broadcast turned off at the end. But then JARVIS pulled up a list of the hundreds of soldiers that had been on the base during the attack.

"What am I looking at here, JARVIS?"

"Sir, when you built my mainframe you uploaded a picture of a Miss Anna Stark and put into my protocol to look for any woman with the description and name as Miss Stark…" JARVIS paused, having noticed that his master had tensed up at the mention of his little sister. Tony began to dread what JARVIS was going to say next, fearing what he was about to say. JARVIS brought up one name, a Anna Jackson. And above the name was a picture. It was Anna!

"JARVIS, please tell me that this is a joke." Tony begged, not acting like his usual self. But he never did when concerning his sister, his little sister, who disappeared when he said something unforgivable years ago.

"I wish I could, Sir, but it appears that Miss Anna Maria Stark changed her name to Miss Anna Marie Jackson. And she was one of the soldiers based at Qatar when it was attacked."

Tony began to feel anger, anger towards whoever had taken his sister from him before they could reconcile, before he could see if he could salvage their relationship.

"JARVIS, I want you to find out who did this. Keep an eye on NSA, CIA, FBI, all of the alphabet soup companies, but do it discreetly. And also, buy a plot of land by Mom and Dad's graves… She would have wanted to be buried there."

"Of course, Sir."

Tony went over to his emergency stash of alcohol in his lab, grabbed all of the bottles, including the horrible cheap beer that Rhodey had gotten him as a gag gift for April Fools years ago, and began to drown his sorrows in alcohol.

 _His little sister was gone… Forever._


	4. Chapter 4 - Past

Chapter 4 - Past

 _Anna at 17, Tony at 27_

"Annalise! Go to your room, you brat!" Tony slurred, too drunk to care about hurting his sister's hurt face.

"You're not the only one that lost them, Tony!" Anna screamed at her brother.

"Yea, well, I'm sure that wherever they are, they are glad that they don't have to see your stupid face again… Did you honestly think that you were smart enough to get into Harvard by yourself? No, Dad _paid_ them to do so, and then continued to do so all throughout your college career, making sure to pay off your professors so that you'll get flying colors in the classes. Now, do as your told and leave like the boring, dumb woman that you are!" Tony ordered. He felt a pang of regret break through his alcohol fuzzed brain but his attention was quickly caught again by the woman that had been peppering his neck with hickeys.

"Fine." Anna whispered, Tony didn't even notice, to absorbed in his newest bed warmer to pay attention to her. He had been acting like this a lot, ever since he had come home from MIT at 15. He would always belittle her, telling her she wasn't smart enough to be a Stark, but she couldn't blame him though. He was just doing what Howard did to him, but sometimes, and those were the best times, she would see glimpses of the older brother he had been before he had gone to MIT. The sweet, loving, overprotective brother that would protect her with his dying breath.

But the mental abuse that Tony did to Anna had finally taken its toll, as he had pushed her too far tonight. Tomorrow was her eighteenth birthday, two days ago her parents had been killed in a car accident and Tony had been brutal with his words. She couldn't take it anymore. She grabbed a large duffle bag, through in several changes of clothes, shoes, underwear, a couple hoodies and socks, as well as some snacks that she had had stashed around her room when she was just too lazy to go to the kitchen. She also took out the present her godmother had given her for her sixteenth birthday: a 5 MM Glock and an extra mag of bullets, giving her ten to work with if she needed it. She also took out all of the cash that she had been saving and hid it in the false bottom of the bag. She put her phone on her desk grabbed , grabbed a hair tie, throwing her hair into a ponytail, and then tossed her bag out her window and onto the grass below.

But not before writing a note to Tony if - no when - he came looking for her whenever he became sober. Taking one last look over her shoulder at her bedroom, the home that she had had for almost 18 years, Anna felt sorrow strike her heart at leaving Tony like this, but she had no choice. She couldn't take it anymore.

"Goodbye, brother." Anna whispered. And jumped.

linebreak

The next morning, Tony woke with the worst hangover he had ever had since the first time he had started drinking at 15. The woman - he couldn't remember her name - that he had been with the previous night was past out on the other side of his bed. Tony sighed and jumped into the shower and got dressed before heading to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and to grab some Asprin.

Before he could he even take the first drink of bitterness, he felt a large draft of cold air go through him. Puzzled, he followed where he could feel the draft and realized that it was coming from Anna's open bedroom door.

As soon as he saw her door, Tony's memories from the night before, especialy his words towards Anna replayed in his mind. As Tony came into the room, he saw that it was empty. Moving towards the window, he shut it and turned to face the room to see if there was a clue on what Anna did, or where she was going. Because he knew that nobody had kidnapped her, their mother had had Anna trained in some Japanese fighting techniques so she knew how to defend herself quite well.

It wasn't until Tony found the note, sitting innocently beside her phone, that Tony began to realize that Anna leaving, Anna running away wsa his fault. He was also the reason that their relationship, if they ever saw each other again was almost nonexistent.

He began to read the note, the most precious thing to him at the moment.

 _Tony,_

 _It looks like you've got your wish… You wanted me to leave, I'm gone… And I am never coming back. I am done with the way you treat me. I've had to deal with it for_ 18 _years from Dad, I had hoped over the years that since you knew how Dad treated you that you wouldn't do it towards me… But I guess what they say is true, huh? Like Father, Like Son… I've rarely asked you for anything, Tony, but I am asking you this: don't look for me. I am on my way to find a real family, a family that will love me unconditionally, a family that will comfort one another when tragedy strikes… I love you, Tony, I always will, but I've gotta go my own way._

 _Love ya,_

 _Anna Maria Stark_

 _Co-Heir to Stark Industries_

She was gone. His little sister was gone. But she was still alive, and she would be alive for along time. It was a proven fact that very little things on Earth could destroy the awesomeness of a Stark. So he would wait, watch, respect her wishes, and when - not if but when - she wanted to come home, he would welcome her with open arms, and no drinking. After today, he was cutting alcohol from his palette and was ready to carry the weight of the world for Anna if that was what she wanted.

He would get her back. It was just going to take a little to get her to trust him and love him like she should have from the beginning. Tony was her older brother, he had better start acting like it, Tony thought to himself.

…

"Welcome, Privates, to your first day of boot camp…"

Anna couldn't help but let a smile cross her face. Today was the day.


	5. Chapter 5 - Present

Chapter 5 - Present

The survivors, Donnelly, Graham, Fig, Epps, Lennox, Ruins, Anna, and Mahfouz were resting in the shade of the broken down tank that they had used to get away from the death and destruction of the base the night before. Anna leaned against the side of the tank, her head resting on top of her knees as she struggled to come to grips with what had happened. Her brothers, her comrades, men that she had known since she had came to the Qatar base, men that she had joked with, hung out with, were gone… And she couldn't save them. But her eyes roamed over the members of her team. She couldn't help but feel guilty at the relief that no one on her team had been killed.

Something was digging into her mind, trying to figure out what weapons manufacturing company could have designed and built the thing that caused so much destruction and devastation in a matter of minutes. She knew that when she had last hacked into SI that they were years away from things like that, the closest being Tony's newest missile he had designed that he was going to be demostrating in the next couple of weeks in Afghanistan and so hadn't been released yet… And that thing that had attacked the Qatar base wasn't even close to being a missile. The head of Hammer tech was an idiot so he was out. But before she could continue to ponder, a hand touched her shoulder, startling her.

"Anna, you okay?" Lennox asked. She looked up into her friend's, her brother's face, and saw that he looked just like how she felt.

"I will be, Will, I will be."

Before Lennox could respond, Epps' voice sounded. "Man, I would kill for a drink right now!" Epps groaned.

Epps's words triggered the memory of what she had in her bag. She might be a genius about things but right now she was a complete idiot! She had forgotten about the water bottles at the bottom of her bag. She fished around until she had a couple bottles in her hand.

"Hey, Epps! Heads up!" Epps turned around and barely caught the bottle in his hands. When he realized that it was a semi-cold bottle of water that he had, he looked at Anna with shock.

"You couldn't have mentioned you had this hours ago?" He said. The rest of the men caught the bottles that she tossed to them. They chose to drink their waters and dampen the backs of their necks instead of talking and watched the show. Anna smiled sheepishly.

"Well genius I may be, eidetic memory I may have… Sometimes I forget somethings… and one of those things this time was that I had put some water in my insulated bag before the attack." Epps just stared at her disbelief, but began to drink his water gratefully and chose not to say anything.

Anna handed Lennox one as well and grabbed one herself, leaving thirteen bottles left to split between the eight of them.

"Man, that was good!" Epps said, throwing the bottle into the open hatch of the tank.

"How many more do you have?" Lennox asked, copying Epps.

"I have thirteen left."

They all began to become grim at their situation now. They had no food, limited amount of water, and were stuck in a hot desert. Epps took out the still vision camera that doubled as binoculars that Anna had invented and gifted to him for his birthday.

"I've never seen a weapons system like this." He said as he looked at the image he'd taken. "It looks like something Stark Industries would make, - " Anna tried not to show any outward reaction when Epps mentioned the company that she owned half of " - but it's far too advanced, even for a genius like Tony Stark and even for that Hammer tech guy. The thermal shows this weird aura around the exoskeleton like it's cloaked by some kind of invisible force field."

Donnelly snorted. "That's impossible. There's no such thing as invisible force fields except in, like, comic book stuff, right?"

As one they all looked at Anna, even Mahfouz.

"Actually, it is not as impossible as you might think. Whenever we've been able to go home, I've been tinkering with something like that and I had it almost complete too but then this happened… And I wouldn't be surprised if Tony Stark was in the process of planning to build one as well."

"Well great." Lennox muttered, taking a turn to look at the picture Epps had taken. Fig nodded at Anna in agreement.

"Man, I don't know," Fig said, fingering the rosary around his neck. "My mama, she had the gift, you know? She saw things. I got the gene too, you know. And that thing that attacked us? I got a feeling that it ain't over."

Anna felt her stomach drop. Well s**t! If Fig was feeling it too, then something definetly was going to happen. But still she couldn't help but berate Fig for saying it outloud. "Don't say stuff like that outloud, Fig!"

Epps seemed to not have heard as he was still thinking about the picture that he had taken. But what he said next, cemented the feeling in Anna's stomach that something bad was going to happen. "When I took that picture, I think it saw me. It looked right at me."

"We gotta get that to Pentagon. They need to know what we're dealing with." Anna said, standing from the tank and settling her gear, knowing that they were about to be heading out.

Epps tried again to get his radio to work but Anna had a feeling that that thing that had attacked them had somehow messed with communcation frequences and that no matter how much they fiddled with it, the radio would never work.

"Hey Mahfouz. How far you live from here?" Lennox asked, kneeling down in front of the boy.

Mahfouz pointed in a direction. In the same direction where we could see the top of the telephone pole we had been heading towards.

"Not far. Just up that mountain."

"Do they have a phone?"

"Yes."

"Alright." Lennox began, standing up and adjusting his pack. "Let's hit it."

We continued on, leaving the tank behind, as it would not start because of running out of gas.

linebreak

Anna clapped Mahfouz on the shoulder when the village came insight.

"Good work!" the boy grinned up at her. Anna returned it and joined her team on the top of the hill from where they were observing the village below and by the telephone pole.

"Let's hope this telephone line works." Lennox said as he studied the village layout.

Anna noticed Epps getting a drink from the well and dumping the water over his head to cool off.

She began to get that bad feeling again, only it was more intense this time when she heard a sound like deep rumbling before there was a sharp screech of metal. Swinging around from where she was standing next to Donnelly, she pulled Donnelly out of the way of the falling metal structure as the rest of her team ran out of the way as they had been closer.

"What the hell, guys?! What did you do?" Anna exclaimed. Epps gave her a dirty look.

"Oh, yeah, Jackson! We totally are the reasons why the telephone pole fell." He said saracastically. Anna rolled her eyes at him, distantly hearing Donnelly reprimanding Fig to speak English.

Anna turned back to continue studying the buildings of the village when she heard Epps scream, "Woah!" and begin to spray what ever he saw with bullets.

That caused everyone to turn and fire at the tail that had been aimed at the back of Lennox.

After a minute of firing, Donnelly and Anna were still next to each other and had paused, waiting for the dust to settle. Anna then began to feel an almost excrutiating pain in her stomach and knew that whatever was going to happen next was going to happen to either her or Donnelly.

"DON! Move!" Anna commanded, sprinting towards where the rest of her team was, Donnelly following her but he wasn't quick enough as this metal imitation of a scorpion shot out of the sand and stabbed Donnelly through the chest, instantly killing him.

"Everyone move!" Anna screamed, not allowing herself to feel the grief of losing one of her brothers yet. She needed to concentrate on saving the rest of her brothers. They surged through the sand, towards the village where they would have cover and hoepfully a working telephone.

In the village, the people had begun to gather, some of the men fired warning shots in the air as others screamed and darted to hide in the buildings. They raced over towards the buildings, Lennox and the other men leaping over short walls of brken homes before turning to fire as Anna followed Mahfouz through the village.

"I need a telephone!" Anna shouted at who she assumed to be Mahfouz's father.

"Telephone! I have here!" the clearly frightened man shouted, thrusting the satellite phone into her hand and ushered his son into his home to hide.

She began to sprint back towards her team, dialling the number for the Pentagon that she knew by heart.

"This is an emergency Pentagon call," Anna said when a voice answered. "I need you to connect me to the Pentagon! This is an emergency! I don't have a credit card!"

Anna wanted to reach through the phone and strangle this man on the other line. Did he not hear the sounds of gunfire and explosions?!

"Sir, the attitude is not going to speed things up at all. I'm going to ask you to speak into the mouth piece very clearly." the man said.

Anna landed next to Lennox and Epps from where they were firing at the enemy. She couldn't believe this man.

"I'm in the middle of the war!" Then she decided to get the man to understand how important this was. And she didn't care if Lennox and Epps heard or not. They were getting out of this alive. "Sir, my name is Anna Maria Stark, sister of Tony Stark, co-CEO of Stark Industries. You connect me to the Pentagon now!"

"Oh! Sorry, Miss Stark, I will transfer you now. Please don't tell my boss." the man pleaded before she was transferred. Anna was making no promises.

"EPPS! PENTAGON!" Anna said, handing the phone to Epps and taking his spot as he ducked behind the wall to speak.

"I ain't never seen this in my life. We need gun ships on station asap!" Epps said. He must have been asked a question for what he said next. "Unknown, man. If you've seen this s**t."

"Seven man team and civillians north of orange smoke." And then tossed a smoke grenade towards the robot. "Attack direction west. You're clear! LENNOX, THE HEAT'S COMING!"

"Okay, laser the target!" Lennox commanded, going out into the open to lase the target, Anna following.

What they didn't realize was that before the airstrike got there, the metal thing had fired something at the wall covering Fig, causing it to explode and Fig to start crying out in pain from the wound he received.

"Heat's coming!" Lennox called.

After the two planes had fired rounds off at the being, and after the smoke cleared, Anna and Lennox, who had rejoined Epps, couldn't believe their eyes.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Anna said.

"That thing still isn't down." Lennox said.

"Use 105 rounds. Bring the rain." Epps said into the phone that he still had that was connected to the Pentagon.

The smoke began to clear and the metal thing was gone, leaving behind the end of its tail as it burrowed away. They had did it.

"Where's Fig?" Lennox called, looking around and seeing Anna, Epps, Ruins, and Graham, but not Fig. That was when they heard the cries of Fig coming from the village.

They sprinted towards the cries, Lennox being faster.

"Oh, god, Fig! Get a medic!" Lennox ordered. Fig's wound had been getting pressure put on it by one of the villagers with a once white cloth but blood was still seeping through. "You're going to be okay. Hold on."

It was a flurry of activity as they all, except Epps who was on the phone requesting medical transport, began to pack his wound as best as they could until the medcopter got there.

It arrived as soon as possible, Fig having lost consciousness. But they were going home. And they were leaving these strange, evil, metal beings behind.


	6. Chapter 6 - Past

Chapter 6 - Past

 _Anna at 15_

"Hi! My name is Anna, what's yours?" Anna asked, turning to the black curly haired boy next to her. He was the only person in the class whom hadn't mocked her or bullied her for being a fifteen year old in a college class filled with people in 22+ ages.

He smiled gently at her.

"Hello, Anna, my name is Bruce, Bruce Banner." The now proclaimed Bruce Banner said, shaking her hand.

"It's nice to meet you."

After that day, they became friends. Bruce was younger than most of the college students in the class but older than Anna, at the age of 20.

They were best friends… until when after graduating, Bruce had decided to try and replicate the experiment done on Steve Rogers, aka Captain America, when he had been betrayed by one of the people in the lab when they had messed with his calculations and measurements, causing him to turn into a giant green raged monster.

And after a battle in Harlem against a being called the Abomination, Bruce had disappeared without a word to his best friend.

Bruce had ran from General Ross and his men when they had come to try and capture him. She didn't mind that he had ran to protect himself. She minded that he never even thought to say goodbye to her. Anna had lost one of the few lights in her world of darkness that day. But hopefully, she would see him again.


	7. Chapter 7 - Present

Chapter 7 - Present

"Sir, there seems to have been some increase in military activity. Fox News is reporting now."

"Pull it up."

"It was an awesome spectacle here an hour ago when over 40 C-17s lifted off of this very base. We're not told where they're going. The government is being very quiet about what is going on. They were headed directly towards North Korea." the male news reporter said.

"JARVIS, keep an eye on North Korea and the military's movements. They will give us the direction that we need to go in to find Anna… And mute." Tony said, noticing his assitant Pepper Potts coming down the stairs and to his lab talking on the phone.

"I'm going to be trying again, right now." Pepper said, walking into the lab and turning off the music that had been playing.

"Please don't turn down my music." Tony said, acting like he had been working on the engine in front of him that he was constructing.

"I'll keep you posted." Pepper said, then hung up her cell phone. "You are supposed to be halfway around the world right now."

"How'd she take it?"

"Like a champ."

"Why are you trying to hustle me out of here?"

"Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago. "

"That's funny, I thoughth with it being my plane and all, that it would just for me to get there."

"Tony, I need to speak to you about a couple things before I get you out of the door"

"Doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive?" He asked, turning around and wiping the oil from his hands to finally face her. Pepper didn't even pay him any mind and just stayed on task.

"Larry called. He's got another buyer for the Jackson Pollock inthe wings. Do you want it? Yes or no."

"Is it a good representation of his spring period?" Tony asked.

"Um. No. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in East Hampton where he lived and worked, not "spring" like the season."

"So?"

"I think it's a fair example. I think it's incredibly overpriced." Pepper said. Tony stared at her for a moment, considering.

"I need it. Buy it. Store it."

Tony got up and walked across his lab as Pepper began to ask him other things on her list.

"Okay. The MIT commencement speech… Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about stuff that's way, way, down…"

"They're haranguing me, so I'm gonna say yes."

"Deflect it and absorb it. Don't transmit it back to me."

Pepper could barely contain the eye roll that was threatening to break through her composure.

"I need you to sign this before you get on the plane.

"What are you trying to get rid of me for? You have plans?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"I don't like it when you have plans."

"I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

"It's your birthday?"

"Yes."

"I knew that. Already?"

"Yeah. Isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year."

"Get youself something nice from me."

"I already did."

"And?"

"Oh, it was very nice."

"Yeah." Tony said, smirking and nodding his head. He liked it when she was like this because she took his mind off of his missing and most likely dead sister when he needed it, even if she didn't know it.

"Very tasteful. Thank you, Mr. Stark."

"You're welcome, Miss Potts."

"Okay." Tony said, moving to grab a car and to head on his way. He assumed bbd eeing almost three hours late was enough of a delay.

He couldn't have guessed that that would be the last time he was home, that he would get any updates on any activity in regards to the attack on Qatar and on his sister for three months.

linebreak

"It's like a self-rengerating molecular armor." a man said as the five of them plus a member of the flight crew of the plane that ethey were on examined the piece of tail that had been dismembered from the robot thing during the attack.

Anna was sitting back on the bench, having just returned from showering and changing into a set of spare clothes that one of the female members onboard had given her. She had been slightly tensed since they had boarded the plane, worrying that Epps and/or Lennox had heard her use her real name to get through to the Pentagon during the attack and she was hoping that they hadn't.

"Look at the scorch mark where the sabot round hit. Melted right through." Lennox said, examining the tail under the magnifying glass. "Hey aren't sabots hot-loaded for, like, a 6,000-degree magnesium burn?"

"Close to it. It melts tank armor." Epps said.

"So this metal skin must react to extreme heat." Lennox said before all of a sudden the tail lifted by itself, causing all of them to jump back.

"Heads up!"

"Oh!" Epps cried as all of a sudden the tail went towards Epps, causing him to jerk back and avoiding the stab that the tail had been about to make in his head. "I thought you said that thing was dead, man!"

The tail uncurled back onto the table, all of them throwing their bodies over the tail as Lennox began calling orders. "Strap it down! Strap it!" after they had done so, they all just paused to catch their breath. Lennox pointed at the tail. "This thing is wicked. All right, get on the horn with Northern Command. Tell them that our effective weapon is high-heat sabot rounds. Recommend we load them on all the gunships. Go." Lennox told Epps.

Epps nodded and did as ordered.

linebreak

At sunrise they had landed at Nellis Air Force Base and had been treated before being released to head home. Home was a place that Anna hadn't had in a long, long time. But she wanted to go back. She wanted to see Tony, she wanted to reconcile with him. Lennox, Epps, and herself were walking towards the vehicle that had been issued to the three of them to share when black SUVs pulled up with a screeching halt.

The three of them looked over their shoulder to see who it was.

A man came out of one of the SUVs and ran towards them.

"Captain Lennox, we need you and your team to come with us right now! Let's go!" the man said, grabbing Lennox's bag out of his hand while other men had come to grab the rest of the team's bags to throw into one of the three SUVs.

Anna felt adrenaline rush through her veins. Something was about to happen. Something big.

They were flown in a helicoptor and taken to a familiar structure of the United States. Hoover Dam.

linebreak

The seven of them lined up and saluted the Secretary of Defense. Two men that had been on the plane with them on the way home had been assigned to their team and had been debriefed on what had happened. It was the two new guys, Wayne and Clark, followed by Ruins, then by Graham, Anna, Epps, and Lennox in the line.

"Team attention! Present arms!" Epps called out.

"At ease. Captain, Sergeant. Got your intel. Excellent work." Secretary Keller said, coming to stand in front of the two of them. Anna was silently glad that Keller couldn't fully see her face as it was hidden under her ball cap. She had met him several times when she had gone to the Pentagon with Tony and Obadiah, even her father, to learn about their military contracts before her parents had died and before she had ran away. Keller had been a stern but kind man towards her and would no doubt recognize her if he saw her face.

"Thank you, sir. What about the gunships?" their Captain responded.

"They're being retrofitted with sabot rounds now. If they hit us again, we'll be ready for them. But it won't do us much good if we can't get world communications back up."

"Mr. Secretary!" came a soldier's shout as he hurried up to them. He had just been told an urgent message from a S-7 agent who had watched an emergency news broadcast on his phone before communications had been knocked out.

"Soldier?" Sec Def Keller questioned, turning to him.

"I was just told by a S-7 agent that before communications had been cut, he had been watching an emergency broadcast about something that went down in Afghanistan."

Keller looked at the soldier puzzled. "Soldier, you do realize that we are possibly facing an alien invasion right now, correct?"

"Yes, sir. But I thought you might like to know that Tony Stark's convoy had been attacked and he has been presumed missing, and some are saying even dead."

Keller didn't even get a chance to respond before the only female soldier there interrupted.

"What do you mean?!" she questioned, getting up in the soldier's face. At her actions, all of her team and even Keller were frozen. Keller felt that there was something familiar about her voice. "Tony Stark isn't dead! He… he can't be dead!"

Keller now recognized her. It sounded like Anna, his Anna. "Anna?" he whispered. Anna turned around away from the now frightened soldier to meet the man whom was more like a father to her than her own or Obadiah. She sighed, letting silent tears start to run down her face as he came closer to her.

"Hello, John. It's been a few years." John reached up and removed her hat, and low and behold, it was Anna.

"Oh my god. Anna!" John whispered, before pulling her into a hug. "You're alive. Thank god. Do you have any idea how worried you made us? Especially with you leaving so soon after your parents died."

Her team and the other soldiers and the few S-7 agents around them were just listening and watching the exchange, too frozen and not knowing what to do. But the question on Lennox and his team's mind was: _How does Anna know the Secretary of Defense?_

And on everyone else's minds were: _How does a simple soldier, no matter how smart, know the Secretary of Defense?_

Anna smiled up at him as she pulled back and took a step back, wiping a few tears from her face.

"I couldn't take it anymore. My brother was being his usual b*****d self, drinking and doing other kinds of things. Obadiah was more worried about running the company. And I knew that you were busy with your family and being the Secretary of Defense so I didn't want to bother you. And besides, I found a new family, among the men and women of the United States Armed Forces, with these men behind me being my brothers in arms." John sighed at her words. He knew he couldn't berate her for running away and joining the military. That kind of thing took guts, even if her godmother was Peggy Carter and she got her nerves of steel from her godmother.

"Just promise me one thing, Anna."

"Anything."

"If you ever run away again, at least send me some type of message stating that you are alive."

Anna grinned. "I promise." she lost her smile though as her thoughts began to center on her brother again.

John knew it too. "Hey, don't you worry about a thing, Anna. After we get all of this settled, I will order search and rescue missions for Tony alright?"

Lennox couldn't hold it in any longer. "I'm sorry, sir, but why is Anna worried about Tony Stark?"

Keller looked confused as he looked at the soldier. "You mean, you don't know?" Everyone there shook their heads, even the new crowd of S-7 agents and the four people whom were obviously civillians.

"Anna, would you like to do the honors." Keller said, phrasing it as a question but Anna knew that it was an order. She sighed, turning her eyes onto her two best friends.

"My name that you all know me by is Anna Marie Jackson. But my real name is Anna Maria Stark, sister of Tony Stark, daughter of Howard Stark, and Co-CEO of Stark Industries… But I left that life behind me when I ran away from home at 18 to join the army." Anna said hurriedly as she saw slight looks of betrayal cross their faces. Lennox then gave her a look that said that she was going to be explaining everything to them after all of this mess.

Then they got their minds back on track when one of the civillians began to harass one of the S-7 agents about returning his car. Then they followed a S-7 agent into Hoover Dam, John not letting Anna away from his side. He had just gotten his surrogate daughter back, he wasn't going to be letting her go any time soon.


	8. Chapter 8 - Present

Chapter 8 - Present

"All right, here's the situation." said the man that had been arguing with the teenage boy. Anna just knew that she was going to get really annoyed with him real quick. She was actually glad that something like this was going on because it kept her mind off of Tony and what could possibly be happening to him. "You've all had direct contact with the NBEs."

"NBEs?" Epps asked as they walked.

"Non-Biological Extraterrestrials. Try and keep up with the acronyms." the man said. "What you're about to see is totally classified."

They walked into a large room and Anna gasped, reaching out to grab a hold of Epps's arm as they saw a large robot, larger than the one that they had fought in Qatar. She had fallen back to walk in between Epps and Lennox when they had entered the large room. Epps just looked down at her and let her continue holding his arm as he was scared too.

"Dear God. What is this?" Keller asked, finally finding the ability to speak.

"We think when he made his approach over the north pole, our gravitational field screwed up his telemetry. He crashed in the ice, probably a few thousand years ago. We shipped him here to this facility in 1934." Tom Banachek, the only S-7 agent whom had introduced himself, said.

Then the annoying one spoke again. "We call him NBE One."

The teenage boy spoke. "Well, sir, I don't mean to correct you everything you think you know, but, I mean, that's Megatron. He's the leader of the Decepticons."

"He's been in cryostasis since 1935. Your great-great-grandfather made one of the greatest discoveries in the history of mankind." Banachek said.

"Fact is, you're looking at the source of the modern age, the microchip, lasers, spaceflight, cars, all reverse-engineered by studying him. NBE One. That's what we call it." he snapped, geting in the boy's face. Anna rolled her eyes at the man. She was seriously considering just punching the man in his face to get him to shut up.

Keller glared at the agents. "And you didn't think the United States millitary might need to know that you're keeping a hostile alien robot frozen in the basement?"

Banachek at least had the decency to look chastised but the other agent with them just stood there, defiant. "Until these events, we had no credible threat to national security."

"Well you got one now."

Anna looked up at Megatron curiously, recognizing that the one that had attacked the Qatar base was similiar to this one with their spikey appearance, and the menacing feel that she could feel radiating from him. "So why Earth?"

"It's the Allspark." the boy said. It seemed this boy had more information than they had thought.

"Allspark? What is that?" asked Keller.

"Well, yeah, they came here looking for some sort of cube-looking thing. Anyway, Mister NBE-One here, a.k.a. Megatron, that's what they call him, who's pretty much the harbinger of death, wants to use the Cube to transform human technology to take over the universe. That's their plan."

The agent that hasn't been introduced yet looked a bit nervous. "And you're sure about that?"

"Yeah." the teenager said. Anna caught on first.

"You guys know where it is, don't you?" Anna asked, causing everyone to glance at her before their eyes returned to the two agents who had exchanged looks.

"Follow me." Banachek said, jerking his head.

They all followed the two agents down a side tunnel. Anna sped up to introduce herself to the teenager.

"Hi, I'm Anna."

They shook hands. "Name's Sam, nice to meet you."

"So what'd they get you for? Other than your connection to your great-great-grandfather, I mean."

"Well, I bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot… Who knew?" He said, sighing. Anna grinned at him.

"Actually that sounds kind of awesome… And the way that you just said that indicates that your car-turned-alien-robot is a good sort. Am I right?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, he is part of a different faction of Cybertronians - the Autobots. The Autobots want to preserve and protect all innocent life… And thanks to these a-holes, Bumblebee is being experimented on right now, most likely."

"I promise you, Sam, I will do everything that I can to get Bumblebee out of here, alright?" Sam smiled at her in gratitude.

"Thank you, Anna." Anna nodded and fell back to relay the information that Sam had told her to Epps and Lennox.

"So we have an evil alien robot, this Allspark thing that both the Decepticons and Autobots want, and a good robot, all with in a good distance from each other? Is that what you're telling me?" Lennox asked.

"Yep." Anna said. Lennox sighed.

"Are all of these men idiots or what?" Epps grumbled. Anna laughed quietly.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you guys about my real name." Anna whispered. Lennox and Epps exchanged glances over their surrogate sister's head. Then Epps wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her into a side hug as they were still walking towards this Allspark.

"Don't you worry, girlie. We aren't mad, we're more hurt than anything." Epps said.

"And besides, if the stories that we've heard about Stark is true, then we can't blame you for wanting to runaway and change your name and then not mention it… And we're not going to pester you, Anna, okay? Because even though you hid your real name and most of your past from us, you are still the Anna Jackson, know-it-all that we love… okay?" Lennox said, hugging her as well when Epps let her go.

Their moment was broken when the agent spoke. "You're about to see our crown jewel." They had entered a little observation room.

"Whoa," whispered Sam gazing at the gigantic cube that took up most of the room below them.

"Carbon dating puts the Cube here around ten thousand BC. The first Seven didn't find it until 1913. They knew it was alien because of the matching hieroglyphics on the Cube as well as NBE-One." He seemed very proud of what little they did know. "President Hoover had the dam built around it. Four football fields thick of concrete. A perfect way to hide its energy from being detected by anyone or any alien species on the outside."

The blonde haired woman started slightly. "Wait. You-you said the dam hides the Cube's energy. What kind exactly?"

Anna was getting a really bad feeling now… the same kind that she had gotten before the Qatar base attack.

Banachek led them to another room. "Good question. Please step inside. They have to lock us in," he explained as they all entered the small room.

The other male civilian spoke for the first time as he examined the torn up walls. "Oh, wow."

The annoying agent spoke. "Anybody have any mechanical devices? Blackberry? Key alarm? Cell phone?"

"I got a phone," said the male civilian throwing his phone over to the agent. Anna had a feeling that he wouldn't be getting that back anytime soon.

The agent flipped it open smiling. "Ooh. Nokias are real nasty. You've got to respect the Japanese," he said opening the glass box in the middle of the room and putting the phone inside. "They know the way of the samurai." He snapped the box shut.

"Nokia's from Finland, idiot." Anna said, not able to keep her mouth shut any longer. Keller looked at her from beside her.

"Yes, but he's, you know… a little strange. He's a little strange." he whispered. Anna smiled.

The agent flipped some switches. "We're able to take the Cube radiation… and funnel it into that box."

Everyone, except for Anna, let out startled yelps as the Nokia shuddered and abruptly transformed into a tiny Cybertronian and abruptly began chattering and running around the box.

The agent grinned, pleased with their responses. "Mean little sucker, huh?"

Anna frowned, not liking how the agent talked about the little robot. It might be the inner scientist slash inventor in her, but she thought that the little robot was cute and was scared. And another thing, its eyes were blue, not red like the robots that had attacked her and her team. As the robot began to shoot at the box, she heard the agent mutter to Banachek, "Oh… He's breaking the box."

Anna pulled out her gun and aimed it at the agent, not noticing that when she spoke that the little robot had frozen and was staring at her.

"Don't even think about it." Anna spoke in a deadly voice. The agent froze and stared at her, in fact everyone was frozen as well as they watched the two of them. "You are going to drop the switch and you are going to step away from it. I can't believe that you were about to kill a little baby robot for just being scared."

"Baby?" Banachek asked. Anna switched her glare onto him.

"Yes, baby. Do you not see the size difference between Megatron and this little guy?" Anna turned her attention to the little robot whose blue electric eyes were locked onto her. "Hey there, little one. It's okay, I'm not gonna hurt you." She crooned, opening the box and cautiously sticking her hand in. The little robot met her eyes and knew that Anna meant no harm to him and would protect him.

He made a little chirping noise as if asking a question before he came to some kind of decision and squeaked happily, skittering onto her hand and clinging onto her as she drew him out of the box to cradle him against her chest.

Any protests or comments that would have been said were interrupted when the lights flickered and a distant boom was heard and the walls shook slightly.

Keller glanced up looking deadly serious. "Gentlemen, they know the Cube is here."

Lennox spoke up. "Do you have an arms room?"

Next thing they knew everyone was running out of the room and towards the arms room in a hurry, they really didn't want to be unarmed when Megatron unfroze.

Anna had convinced the little robot to transform back into a phone and she slipped him into a deep pocket to keep him safe as they ran.

"Move it! Move it! Let's go!" Lennox shouted as the lights began to flicker a bit.

The agent that was still with them began to bark orders to his agents. "Forty millimeter sabot rounds on that table!"

Lennox was busy commanding his team. "That's good. Get all the ammo you got. Everything you can carry. Bring it."

Sam walked up to the agent. "You got to take me to my car. You have to take me to my car. He's gonna know what to do with the Cube."

The agent looked incredulous. "Your car? It's confiscated."

Sam glared at him. Then unconfiscate it."

"We do not know what will happen if we let it near this thing!"

"You don't know-"

"Maybe you know, but I don't know."

Sam gritted his teeth. "You just wanna sit here and wait and see what happens?"

"I have people's lives at stake here, young man," he shouted getting in Sam's face.

Anna spun around and grabbed the agent, pinning him against the car behind him. "Take Sam to his car!"

"Wha-" cried the agent.

Then came a cowboy stand off with S-7 agents pointing guns at the soldiers and the soldiers pointing their guns at the agents.

Anna knew that Lennox had her back so she didn't even move her attention off of the agent that she had pinned to the car.

"Drop it." she heard Lennox say.

"Drop your weapon, soldier. There's an alien war going on and you're gonna shoot me?" the agent said, trying to get the situation under control, even as Anna pointed her glock into his chest.

Anna glared at him. "You know, we didn't ask to be here."

The agent tried to look stern. "I'm ordering you under S7 executive jurisdiction."

Epps snorted, "S7 don't exist."

Anna nodded. "Right. And we don't take orders from people that don't exist."

"I'm gonna count to five."

Anna cocked her gun. "Well, I'm gonna count to three." she threatened, her face and tone compeltely serious.

There was a few seconds of silence as it registered in everyone's mind that Anna was being completely serious and that Lennox wasn't calling her off so that showed that he wasn't backing his Lieutenant one hundred percent.

John spoke up, "Simmons?" Now she had a name for the idiot agent.

Simmons looked over. "Yes, sir?"

John smiled grimly at him. "I'd do what she says. Losing's really not an option for these guys… And Anna is incredibly stubborn."

Simmons looked back at Anna as she sent a smirk towards the Secretary of Defense who despite breathing hard was still pressing the barrel of her gun into Simmons's chest firmly and swallowed nervously. "Alright. Okay. Hey, you want to lay the fate of the world on kid's Camaro? That's cool."

Anna eased up on the agent and then they were off. To release Bumblebee from whatever these people were doing to him.


	9. Chapter 9 - Present

Chapter 9 - Present

They ran through the tunnels towards where they were keeping Bumblebee. Anna began to run faster as she heard cries of pain coming from the room up ahead. She was the first through the door and it took her only a second or two to reach the first man.

"Stop! Enough!" Anna shouted, disarming the man with the nitrogen ice hose and turning it onto the others that weren't listening to her. Sam had followed her example and now the two of them were standing in front of the black and yellow Autobot, protecting him as best as they could from the scientists and agents.

The agents and scientists didn't stop until Banachek ordered them to. "Stop! Let him go! Let him go!"

Sam turned to Bee as his cries died off. "Are you okay?"

The Autobot sat up and turned his blue eyes onto his charge. Bumblebee couldn't help but notice that an adult femme that had entered the room with his charge was standing in front of him to protect him from her fellow humans.

"They didn't hurt you, right?" Sam asked.

At his question, Bee nodded and his battlemask fell over his face as he examined the other occupants in the room. He began to sit up slightly and when he did so, he armed one of his arm cannons and swept it back and forth across the room at the strangers in the room… well except for his charge, his charge's mate, and the adult femme that had tried to protect him. The others in the room he didn't know if they were friendly or not.

Sam knew he needed to get Bee to calm down and his mind onto the task at hand. "Listen to me. The Cube is here and the Decepticons are coming."

Bee moved into a sitting position and didn't seem to have heard Sam's words as he was still searching for signs of attack.

"No, no, don't worry about them. They're okay. Right? They're not gonna hurt you." Sam said as Bee finally got off of the bench that he had been on and onto his feet. Anna decided to give an order to try and help calm the robot.

"Everyone, just back up a little bit. He's a friendly. He's just been tortured, for goodness sake! He's going to be wary of humans for a little bit until his nerves are calmed." Anna turned to Bee to see he had his eyes locked onto her like how the little bot that was hiding in her pocket had done earlier. "Hello, Bumblebee, it's nice to meet you. My name is Anna Stark, Lietunant of the United States Armed Forces, under the command of Captain Lennox."

Bumblebee disarmed his cannon and his battlemask and kneeled down to examine this human femme more closely. Anna, perfectly calm, held out a hand towards him. Bee didn't move for a second, searching the Internet to discover what this human action meant. After finding out, he extended a large finger and placed it beside her hand. Anna smiled up at him and grasped his much larger finger in her own hand and shook it.

"It is… nice… to meet… you too." Bumblebee said. Anna didn't comment on his way of speech, because even from here she could see that something about his vocal processors wasn't quite right.

Sam rolled his eyes, kind of jealous that Bee was obviously getting quickly attached to Anna. "Okay, come on. Come with me. I'm going to take you to the Allspark."

They entered the large room where the cube was being held, Bumblebee's eyes locked onto it. As he touched it, something happened to Anna. It was like an electrical charge went through her body… and she assumed it was from the cube. But why would she feel something like this from the Cube? She shook her head, clearing her thoughts away as she heard Epps speak.

"Okay, here we go. He doing something. He doing something." Epps said nervously.

The Cube began to condense into a small version of the Allspark, making it easy to transport.

Mikaela whispered in awe, "Oh my god."

"Message from Starfleet, Captain… Let's get to it." Bumblebee said, turning to the humans. Bee looked down at Anna who was standing beside him and placed the cube into her arms to let her examine it. As soon as the Cube was given to her, Anna felt a stronger pulse of energy run through her body than the one a few seconds ago. It wasn't just one though, it was several… like a heart beat. The pulses had regular beats spaced evenly apart and in the rhythym of her own heart, Anna realized. And she also realized that any exhaustion, aches, or pains that she had, were gone and she was completely energized now.

Anna's mind was taken off of the cube as her Captain began to speak. "He's right. We stay here, we're screwed with Megatron in the other hangar. Mission City is 22 miles away. We're gonna sneak that Cube out of here and we're gonna hide it somewhere in the city."

John agreed with his plan. "Good! Right."

"But we cannot make a stand without the Air Force."

John thought quickly and turned to Agent Simmons. "This place must have some kind of radio link! Shortwave, CB."

"Right, yes!" Agent Simmons responded.

"Sir, you got to figure out some way to get word out to them. Let's move!" Lennox commanded. Anna nodded and paused to give the Allspark to Sam, ignoring how she almost immediately missed the feeling of it in her arms. They began to run to the garage, Anna saw out of her eye Bumblebee transform into a black and yellow sleek Camaro. "All right, Sam, get it in the car! Mr. Secretary! Get our birds in the air. When we get to the city, we're gonna find a radio, and I'll have Epps vector them in, okay?"

"Affirmative!"

"Set up a perimeter around the yellow vehicle!" Lennox shouted as he and the other soldiers hopped into vehicles with machine guns mounted on the top.

Anna patted her pocket, and felt the little Nokia robot in her pocket shift a moment, as if he was restless before settling down and burrowing deeper into her pocket.

 _Don't worry, little guy. Everything's going to be alright._ She thought. And imagine her surprise when she heard a deep, masculine voice sound in her head.

 _Anna Stark, I have been watching you, for a long, long time._ the voice said in her head.

 _Great! I'm going crazy now!_ Anna thought. A chuckle rang through her mind.

 _No, Anna Stark, you are not losing your mind. I am Primus, creator of the Cybertronian race, creator of the Allspark. I have witnessed your compassion for all, whether they be machines, animals, humans._ the voice responded.

Anna was completely focused on the voice in her head and ignoring everything around her. So she didn't notice when their convoy had new additions. These new additions were a blue and red Peterbuilt Semi, a Pontiac Solstice, a Medvac, and a Topkick truck. She hadn't even noticed that Lennox and Epps were trying to get her attention as the two of them had noticed that her eyes were glowing.

 _So you are to Cybertronians what God is to humans?_

 _Yes._

 _Well, this is certaintly different._

 _I do not have much time, Anna Stark. One of my main connections to the physical world, I feel, will be destroyed in the coming battle. But, as a scientist, you know that something with that magnitude of power cannot be completely destroyed. It can only be transformed. I would like to ask you to become the holder for the power and knowledge of the Allspark._

 _Why me? Why not one of the Autobots?_

 _Because it is part of your destiny for this to happen, for you to accept. And you will have power that you will ever know._

 _What will happen if I don't accept?_

Primus sighed. _Then that will be the beginning of the end of the Cybertronian race, Anna Stark._

 _Okay, no pressure or anything. Just the future of a whole race on my shoulders._ Anna thought about it, thank Primus he left her alone in her thoughts. She took a breath, coming to a decision. _I will do this, Primus. I will accept the burden of being a human Allspark._

 _Good. I would, however, like to tell you a benefit of doing this, besides having the knowledge of Cybertron. Taking in the power of the Allspark will make you an enhanced human. You will be able to transform into an Autobot, and from the Autobot form to a car alt mode and to a flying alt mode. As soon as the Allspark is destroyed, the power will enter you, and it will be painful. Thank you, Anna Stark._

 _You're welcome, Primus._


	10. Chapter 10 - Present

Chapter 10 - Present

Anna came back to herself just as they were entering Mission City.

"ANNA! Answer me!" Anna heard Epps yell into her ear as he shook her slightly. She batted his hands away from her.

"I am perfectly fine, Epps. Don't worry about me." Anna huffed, jumping out of the vehicle and onto the road, ignoring the looks being shot at her by them. She saw a pawn shop nearby and went in there to see if there would be any old radios that they could use to contact the Air Force.

Lennox had joined her and they both saw the shortwave radios at the same time. Anna grabbed them and ran out, motioning for Epps to join her and Lennox.

"Lennox and I got shortwave radios."

"Wait. What am I supposed to do with these?"

"Well, use them! It's all we got!" Lennox said.

"This is like RadioShack dinosaur radios or something, man. I'm only gonna get 20 or 30 miles out of these things."

Anna rolled her eyes and grabbed the radios out of his hands. She started to carefully take them apart and crossed some wires quickly. "I can get you a guaranteed 50 miles, and a mayb on 55 miles. You're lucky you guys have a Stark with you going into this." Anna grumbled, putting the radios back together and then handing them to Epps. Epps nodded his thanks and raised the radio to speak through.

"Are there any aircraft orbiting the city?" At Epps words, they heard the sound of a F-22 flying over them through the city.

"F-22 at 12:00." Lennox said. Anna couldn't help but to roll her eyes. Did everyone have to state the bloody obvious all of the time?! "All right, I want planes for air cover and get Black Hawks on station to extract that Cube. You got it?" Epps nodded. "Air Force has arrived! Pop smoke!"

"Raptor, Raptor, do you copy? We have you visual. Green smoke is the mark. Provide air cover and vector Black Hawks for extraction." As the F-22 began to fly around again around the tall skyscrapers, the black Autobot that had been a truck began to transform.

' _Ironhide'_ popped into Anna's name. She didn't know how she knew this Autobot's name but she didn't have time to worry about it right now.

"It's Starscream!"

"Please tell me you copy." Epps said desperately.

"Back up! Take cover!" ordered Ironhide waving the soldiers near him to a further distance. "Bumblebee!" he called motioning to the scout who transformed and joined him at the truck he was standing by.

Lennox paled seeing that the jet wasn't slowing down. "No, no, no! Move!"

"Back up! Back up!" shouted Ironhide as he and Bee lifted the truck at an angle.

"Retreat! Fall back!" echoed the soldiers trying to move the civilians out of the way and encouraging them to run as they themselves searched for cover.

"Incoming!" bellowed Ironhide as Starscream fired several missiles. The missiles impacted with the truck sending the two Autobots flying backwards from the force of the collision and the explosion from the explosives. The shockwaves from the collisions and the Autobots also being blown back knocked all the humans off their feet in a wave of heat and debris.

Anna was thrown onto her back and hit her head hard. Anna hit her head hard enough for black spots to cloud her vision for a minute as well as ringing in her ears. Lennox reached down and she grabbed his hand and allowed him to raise her to her feet. She saw his lips moving but couldn't hear what he was saying or any of the activity going on around them.

"I can't hear you," Anna said.

Lennox paused and looked at her for a moment before turning to Epps to probably berate him for whatever the hell had attacked them. Anna wished that she could hear them. Their conversations never failed to bring her entertainment in serious situations.

"What the hell was that?!"

"What are you talking about?" asked Epps as he motioned for the other soldiers to keep on helping to evauate any civillians that were still nearby.

"What do you mean, what am I talking about?" Lennox yelled, hitting his shoulder. "They shot at us!"

"F-22 pilots would never fly below buildings," he told him. "That's alien. That ain't friendly!"

Anna was finally able to hear Epps's last words and couldn't hold back a smile. She loved those two.

"Okay, boys. Enough arguing. Captain, what's the plan?"

The two soldiers looked slightly chastised at her reprimind but Lennox started to come up with a plan.

They heard a male voice come over the radio in Epps' hand just then. "Army Black Hawk inbound to your location. Over."

Epps brought the radio up to his mouth. "Alpha two seven three degrees, ten miles. November Victor, one point two clicks north."

They all jumped slightly as a shot was jired from down the street and turned to see a tank rolling towards them, crushing anything in its path completely uncaring about the vehicles and humans in the way.

"Of course one of them had to be a tank!" Anna exclaimed before listening to Lennox's order to move out.

They found cover just in time because the pontiac solstice Autobot and the yellow rescue vehicle Autobot barrelled out of a side street and straight towards the tank, dodging any obstacles in their path with expert ease.

Sam, Anna noticed with horror as she hadn't noticed the state Bee was in, had ran back over to him. Sam was not going to willingly leave his Guardian behind, it seemed.

Anna peeked around the corner of the building where she and two other soldiers were taking cover. What she saw, made her fill with awe and wonder.

Ironhide had transformed back into his alt-mode and was dodging debris and people with great skill and in order to avoid a missile that came right down the middle of the street had to do an impressive somersault. The yellow rescue vehicle - _Ratchet_ \- had disappeared, probably blown away from the battle, and the pontiac solstice - _Jazz_ \- had sped up and transformed in a spin slip to get up on top of the tank's turret and yanked it.

"Come on, Decepticon punk!" he growled.

The Con responded to the attack by transforming but Jazz managed to kick off one of his shoulder canons before he was grabbed and thrown into a nearby building. Ironhide had by now rolled to a stop in front of the Con - _Devastator_ \- and began firing off his chest plates being careful not to hit Jazz who was now slightly in front of him and had joined in targeting the Con's chassis. Ratchet came shooting out of a side street and transformed mid flip while activating his saws and taking off one of Devastator's arms before landing neatly on his feet.

Lennox then began to order all of them into action. "Concentrate your fire!" Their combined fire sent the Con falling backwards into a shop and going still. Hopefully he would stay still. Anna moved over to stand by Lennox, the other two soldiers following.

But then, a movement out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She turned and knew what, or who it was, instantly. "Oh f***! Move! It's Megatron!"

Jazz seconded her. "It's Megatron! Retreat! Fall back!" And began firing at the Decepticon leader to try and distract him from the humans.

"Fall back!" echoed Lennox. "Get our guys out of the way! Get out of here! Go! Get them out of the buggy! Move out!"

"We need air cover down here, now!" screamed Epps into the radio frantically as they fell back to their original position. They really needed air support if they wanted to survive this.

Anna was about to follow Lennox's orders when she noticed that Jazz was the only one that was not retreating from Megatron. Acting on some unknown instinct, Anna grabbed a high powered rocket launcher that had been in one of the vehicles that they had used to drive her and was about to line up her shot when she saw Megatron grab hold of Jazz and launch into the sky and onto a building down the road. She knew that she was going to have to get closer because too many things could happen to the rocket at this distance. She sprinted as fast as she could towards Megatron and Jazz, not hearing the worried voices of her team and the orders of her Captain to get back there. When she was close enough, she propped the launcher on a cab that was on it's side and aimed the rocket launcher at Megatron.

She could hear Jazz speaking and silently thanked him for giving her a second to line up her shot. Even if he didn't know that she was there.

"That all you got, Megatron?"

"Come here, little cretin," growled Megatron, squeezing his clawed hand around the Autobot.

"You want a piece of me? You want a piece?" Jazz asked, shooting at Megatron.

"No!" Megatron began to hiss but was distracted when his alert system began to go off. He turned his head right as something hit his eye, causing him to cry out in pain and drop the pathetic Autobot in his servos.

After the pain went, Megatron now with one optic looked down on the ground and saw a human female holding some type of weapon that was still smoking slightly from whatever she had used against him. Megatron growled and launched a missile at the yellow vehicle that she standing behind, causing it to explode and for the human to be blown back.

Satisfied that it would now be dead, Megatron turned towards the Autobot that had fallen into the street only to see the Autobot gently lift the human into his servos and transform around it before driving away as fast as possible. Megatron was all ready to go after and finish the human when he caught sight of his rival.

"Megatron!"

"Optimus!"

The fight was on.


	11. Chapter 11 - Present

Chapter 11 - Present

Anna's eyes were covered with darkness. She felt numb, and she couldn't move her limbs, nor could she hear any noise to determine her surroundings. But then, something changed, a voice spoke, bringing light to her darkness.

 _Hello, Anna Stark._ came a light female voice in her mind.

 _Oh, great! Another voice in my head!_ Anna snarked. And the voice chuckled.

 _I am the Allspark, created by Primus. I am passing on some things to you that Primus didn't mention, some very important things. If, or when, they find out that you are now the Allspark, the Autobots, and even the less crazy Decepticons like Barricade, Soundwave, and Shockwave, will have extreme urges to protect you from all threats and will not like it if you are out of their sights for long periods of time. You will essentially be the creator in human form as Primus had Chosen you for this power. The Allspark is not just a power filled with the knoweldge of the Cybertronian race. It is also used to create life. The sparklings that have been born because of the battle this day - the Nokia bot, the Escalade, the Mountain Dew Machine, and the XBox 360 - and any others created from this day forth, will think of you as their mother. You will also have the ability to heal a lot of things in regards to Cybertronians._ The voice stopped as if she could feel Anna was wanting to speak.

 _So, you're telling me that I will be able to give life to human technology to turn them into the Cybertronian version of human babies?_

 _Yes, Anna Stark._

 _Will I be able to control this ability?_

 _Yes, you will… and one more thing, Primus had told me about your brother and his destiny. I just want to tell you to not give up, to keep looking. He is out there, he is alive. My time is up, Anna Stark, for agreeing to take on my power when I had died. This is goodbye and good luck._

 _Goodbye, Allspark._

And Anna woke up to the sound of machinery beeping.

"Ah, Ratchet! She's awake!" came a mechanical, distinclty male, voice from beside her.

"Good." A yellow male Autobot appeared in her vision. "It's about time you came out of stasis, Miss Stark. You have some pretty worried men checking on you every hour. In fact, it should be about time for one of them to show any second now."

"Ratchet, is she awake yet?" Lennox's voice echoed through the large medbay that Anna had found herself in. Ratchet grumbled.

"Why don't you come see for yourself?"

Less than a minute later, Lennox's familiar face filled her vision and Anna watched as Lennox smiled widely.

"Anna! You're awake!"

Anna croaked as she tried to speak. "Here, give her some water."

The first mechanical voice she had heard stated. Lennox grabbed the cup of water on Anna's bedside table and helped her sit up to drink it.

Now that she had some moisture in her, Anna was able to talk. "How long?"

Lennox hesitated, clearly not wanting to answer. Anna grew slightly annoyed. "Will, how long have I been in a coma?"

Ratchet was the one that answered. He had been the one to treat her, afterall. "You have been in a coma for about three months."

As soon as she heard that, Anna began to struggle to get up. "Whoa! What are you doing?!" Lennox exclaimed, trying to push her back down onto the bed. Anna glared at him as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. Her body was still weak but she could feel the energy of the Allspark inside of her healing her.

"I need to find my brother. He has been missing for almost three months! I am not going to just sit here and wonder if he is alive or not. So, Lennox, let go of me, or so help me Primus…"

"What did you just say?" a deep, baritone voice sounded above the two humans that were glaring at each other. Anna looked up to see a big blue and red Autobot standing above them, along with Jazz and Bumblebee, Ratchet, and an unknown blue and black Autobot. There was also a silver Autobot, Ironhide, and several other unknown Autobots that had magically appeared when Anna and Lennox had been arguing and all were staring at Anna with surprise.

"What?" Anna asked, not knowing what had caused this reaction from the Autobots.

"No human should know the name Primus, Anna Stark. How is it that you know that name?"

Anna felt like hitting herself. She didn't want to be revealled too soon. But what happened next kind of took it out of her hands.

"Mama!" "Mama!" "Mother!" "Creator!" came four different voices before four little bots rushed forward from where ever they had been. They pushed Lennox out of the way as they jumped onto Anna, making her fall back onto the bed with laughter as the four sparklings hugged her.

"Hello, little ones. It's nice to see you too."

"Did the sparklings just call her creator?!" Ratchet hissed to Optimus. Optimus simply nodded, his eyes locked onto the femme in front of him as she struggled to sit up.

"Okay, little ones. Let me up."

"We're not little!" the sparkling that was most likely from the Mountain Dew machine protested.

"Well then what do I call you then?"

"They have refused to allow us to name them. They said that they were waiting for their creator to name them, which I now know means you." Ratchet spoke. Anna smiled at the four sparklings, never taking her eyes off of them.

The little shiny Nokia bot jumped onto her knee. "How would you like to be named Gleam?" The Nokia bot thought about it for a second before jumping excitedly at being given a name. "Gleam it is then." Anna laughed. The now named Gleam transformed into his alt form of a Nokia. Anna assumed that he wanted her to put him in her pocket but as of right now, she was in a pair of shorts and a t-shirt.

Anna just clasped Gleam in her hand and turned her eyes onto the other three bots.

"How about Freezeshot, for you?" Anna asked, indicating the Mountain Dew bot. He agreed and waited for his creator to finish naming his brothers.

"What about Sunburst for you and Starburner for you?" The Escalade accepted his name as Sunburst and the XBox accepted his name as Starburner.

"Now that that is out of the way, answer Prime, femme." Ironhide demanded. Anna rolled her eyes and stood, even when Lennox tried to protest it again.

"As of right now, my attention is not focused on Cybertronians, whether they be a Prime or not. If you did not hear me, my brother has been missing for almost three months, somewhere in Afghanistan, and if he is alive, is probably going through hell right now. So, Lennox, this is me requesting leave indefinitely." Anna said, handing Gleam to Sunburst. "Keep your brothers safe while I'm gone, alright?" Sunburst and the other sparklings were sad that their mother was leaving so soon after she had awoken, but knew that if it was their mother that had been missing, they would do whatever they could to find her.

Anna began to walk out of the medbay, leaving the shocked Autobots behind.

"How are you going to find him?!" Lennox shouted after her. "You haven't seen him in years."

"Just because I haven't seen him, Lennox, does not mean that I haven't been keeping an eye on him. He has built a computer system, most likely the most complex computer system built by humans and it is going to help me find my brother." Anna called over her shoulder. Lennox frowned, puzzled not having heard of something like that.

"Oh, yeah, and what makes it so advanced?"

Anna looked over her shoulder and smirked. "It is artificial intelligence, Lennox." And with that, Anna walked out of the room to find some actual clothes and a vehicle that she could take to Malibu where Tony called home. She had a mission, a mission to save her brother, reconcile with him, and to help him with whatever he needed help with. It was time for the two of them to be reunited, to be the Stark Duo again.


End file.
